The purpose of this project is to investigate the nervous control of secretion from the submucosal glands of the canine trachea using a new in vivo method to isolate and quantitate submucosal gland fluid secretion. I will use this new technique to study the nervous pathways and reflex mechanisms involved in the control of submucosal gland secretion into the canine airway. I will also collect submucosal gland fluid using micropuncture techniques and measure the electrolyte and protein content of the fluid. I will correlate any changes which occur in the concentrations of electrolytes and proteins with nervous stimuli. I will also try to correlate changes in electrolyte concentrations in the fluid with my previous investigations of active ion transport and electrical properties in the canine tracheal epithelium.